A variety of books are currently on the market which are constructed for use by small children. These types of books generally are soft and only comprise a few pages.
Pfaff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,241 discloses a book with just a few leaves which is made by inserting the foam leaves into pockets of a plastic material. Similarly, Marks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,542 discloses a book in which a layer of a soft material is held between a covering material. Thus, in both Pfaff '241 and Marks '542 it is taught that it is necessary to cover the foam material.
Accordingly, neither Pfaff '241 nor Marks '542 are suitable for manufacture solely by die-cutting the pages. Both require the additional step of inserting the foam pages in a plastic material. This adds substantially to the cost of manufacturing the books. Additionally, the use of the plastic cover prevents the books from being usable as a bath toy which when wet will stick to the bath tub or tile wall surface. Also, the plastic cover prevents the book from being able to be adapted as a book having removable pieces, such as a puzzle book in which puzzle pieces are cut from the pages, and which can be used in the bath tub as a puzzle or on any flat surface.
Lippman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,204 and McQueny, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,112 both disclose puzzle books, but with cardboard as a material of construction. Accordingly, such a book is not entirely useful or durable for very small children and is not at all suitable as a bath book.
Mention is also made of Nichols, U.S. Design Pat. No. 352,062 which discloses an infant teether book but does not teach or suggest a material of construction.
Accordingly, it would represent an advancement in the art of providing books for use with young children if a book was provided which is suitable as a bath book, is washable, is easily constructed by die-cutting the pages, is adaptable to have puzzle pieces or other shapes die cut therein, is soft and cuddly, and can also be used as a regular picture book.